Life And Fate
by Silver Hawk Angel
Summary: PG rating is for later, this is a GW/SM/FY/RW crossover(see why I have the PG rating). What happens when the fate of the world rests on all of these people? Find out! I'm sorta new, but that's no excuse! please read and review(I suck at summarys)!


For those of you who are Taka/Miaka, Darien/Serena, or Relena/Heero fans, you may  
not want to read this story. I will not bash any characters, but I've never been a   
fan of these match ups (except, maybe Heero/Relena sometimes). This my be my first   
story, but you can flame! As for the rest of you enjoy the story.  
Chapter 1 Appearances:  
  
Serena Tsukino- age 18- She's Eternal Sailor Moon, but now she's also a student in college.  
Trista Meioh- age 18- Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time and Space.  
Michelle Kaiou- age 19- Sailor Neptune, she's now a widely known artist and violinist.  
Duo Maxwell- age18- pilot of Gundam Deathscythe, he's in the past for reasons soon to   
be known(read the story).  
Quatre Raberba Winner- age 18- pilot of Gundam Sandrock, he's also in the past.  
Miaka Yuuki- age 17- She's the priestess of Suzaku, she's in college, and is best   
friends with Yui Hongo.  
Yui Hongo- age 17- she's the priestess of Seiyruu, Miaka's best friend, and she's   
also in college.  
Hotohori- age 18- emperor of Konan, he's a warrior of Suzaku, and he loves Miaka.  
Nuriko- age 18- he's a warrior of Suzaku, he is also in love with Miaka.  
Tomo- age 21- he's a Seiyruu warrior, can control illusions with his clam things.  
Nakago- age 25- he's a Seiyruu warrior, he is very powerful.  
(Suboshi, Amiboshi, and Chiriko will be the only book characters who have aged any.)  
Amiboshi- age 17- warrior of Seiyruu, he's Suboshi's twin, and he likes Miaka.  
Suboshi- age 17- he's a warrior of Seiyruu, he's Amiboshi's twin, and he loves Yui/  
Kento of Hard Rock- age 18-he's a Ronin Warrior, and he loves to eat.  
Sage of the Halo- age 18- he's a quiet and smart Ronin Warrior.  
Cye of the Torrent- he is also a quiet and smart Ronin Warrior.  
Rowen of the Strata- age 18- smart Ronin Warrior.  
  
Chapter 1:  
Missing  
  
  
* Somewhere in Canada, on a street *  
  
"Hey, Quatra, what's up," Duo Maxwell greeted his friend.  
"Not much, so how are you doing? I know Wufei is having problems with the transition.   
He still can't get use to being in the twenty first century," commented Quatra Raberba   
Winner.  
"I think it's great here, the only think wrong is that there's nothing for the God of   
Death to do here."  
Quatra smiled at his friends remark,' Duo hasn't changed a bit, he still thinks of   
himself as the God of Death even without his Gundam.'  
"So, how much do you miss Deathscythe?"  
"Not to much, I know that he's safe in the hidden base. My only problem is that we let   
Heero guard the base."  
"I went there yesterday, but Heero wasn't there."  
"He wasn't, then who was?"  
"Wufei. He wasn't happy either. He said that Heero told him to take over. Wufei said   
that Heero said he needed to talk to Zechs."  
"I wonder why? Where is Zechs?"  
"In Tokyo, I believe."  
"Why is he there?"  
"I don't know."  
"Maybe we should try to find Zechs and Heero, I want to know what's going on."  
"Maybe we should tell Wufei and Trowa."  
"I agree, maybe they will have some more information on Heero's sudden disappearance."  
  
*At a Park in Tokyo*  
"Hey, doesn't he look familiar to you?" Yui Hongo asked her friend.  
"Who?" asked Miaka Yuuki.  
"That guy in the purple shirt, over by the fountain."  
Miaka caught a glimpse of the man Yui was referring to. He had purple hair and purple   
eyes, he was wearing a dark purple shirt and jeans. `He looks just like Nuriko, and the guy   
beside him looks like Hotohori,' Miaka thought.  
"Let's go and see who they are," suggested Yui.  
As Miaka stared at "Nuriko" and "Hotohori" she noticed four guys on the other side of   
the fountain. `The blonde guy looks like Nakago, the dark haired guy looks like Tomo,   
and the other two look like Amiboshi and Suboshi, what's going on,' thought Miaka.  
"Hey, Miaka, have you heard a word I've said?" Yui asked.  
"Don't those four guys on the other side of the fountain look like Nakago, Suboshi,   
Amiboshi, and Tomo," Miaka asked.  
At this Yui turned to check out these guys, and to her surprise, Miaka was right.  
"What do you say we go over to your house for a while, Miaka," Yui suggested.  
"Okay," Miaka said, and the two girls started walking away.  
  
"Have you found Miaka yet, Hotohori," asked Nuriko.  
`Not yet, Nuriko," replied Hotohori.  
"So, why are we looking for her?" asked Nuriko.  
"Because, if Taiitsukun is right, then someone or something is after Miaka," Hotohori   
replied.  
`I'm guessing that same someone or something is after Yui, too," commented Nuriko as he   
pointed out the four Seiyruu warriors.  
"Possibly, there's only one way to find out," said Hotohori, then they stood up and walked   
around the fountain.  
"You wouldn't happen to be looking for Yui, would you," Nuriko asked as they walked up to   
the four guys, then, they turned and looked at him.  
"Yes, and you're looking for Miaka," commented Tomo.  
"Yes, you haven't seen her, have you?" asked Hotohori.  
"No, have you seen Yui," Amiboshi asked.  
"Nope. Maybe if we could find Taka, I'm sure he'd know where they're at," Nuriko said.  
  
*Coffee shop in Tokyo*  
"So are Amara and Michelle still in America racing?" Serena asked.  
"I believe so," replied Trista.  
"I'm so bored, Amy is away at Med. school, Mina is in America shooting a movie, I haven't   
seen Ray in days, and Lita is always at her little restaurant she opened."  
"What about Darien?"  
"He's outta the question."  
"What happened?"  
"I really don't want to talk about it."  
"Okay."  
"I've gotta get going, I'll talk to you later," said Serena as she rushed away.  
"Bye, Serena," replied Trista quietly. Just then her cell phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, Trista, it's Michelle."  
"So how are things going?"  
"Great, and we're doing great, too. How are you?"  
"I'm fine, but I don't know about Serena, she's been acting stranger than usual."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I asked her about Darien and she didn't want to talk about him. Then she said she had to   
go, and rushed away."  
"Really? Amara spoke to Darien and said he kept going on about Serena. But she said after  
that after she thought about it, it didn't sound like he was talking about Serena, that he  
was talking about another girl."  
"When was that? Do you think Amara's right, and Serena knows?"  
"Possibly, I can call Serena and find out."  
"Okay, thank you."  
"No problem, your welcome."  
"Oh, have you heard from Ray?"  
"No, why?"  
"I know she'll show up, don't worry."  
"I won't, you're right."  
Trista hung up, paid the bill, and left the coffee shop.  
  
*At the Ronin's house*  
"Has anyone seen Ryo or Mika?" asked Sage.  
"Nope," replied Kento.  
"I wonder, do you think they're together?" Rowen asked.  
"It wouldn't surprise me," replied Cye.  
  
THE END!  
  
A.N. Well, hope you like it! Please Review! Flames are welcome to an extent! I'm sorry to   
the fans of the matches above, but I like variety!  
Silver Hawk  
  
  



End file.
